More than Friends
by zedenisse
Summary: Kendall and Jo have been friends since they're young. Somehow, the right time to tell Jo what Kendall really feels about her, comes. :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything. Thanks by the way for reading my stories, well, I hope you like this one, the idea came on my mind, and I can't take it off. So, I wrote it. And for the readers of Paris Lights, thank you! I'll be continuing that story and my other stories too. I hope you enjoy this one! This story will be called 'More than Friends'. So, enjoy! Don't forget to Review after!

That is my bestfriend, Kendall. The popular Hockey Team Captain, when he's out of his hockey jersey, he's just one of the students, he sings, hangs out, and make fun of me at times. I know him since 5th grade, when I moved here in Minnesota, and my friends, Camille, Stephanie, his friends, Carlos, James, and Logan are all buds, we hang out in one place and stuff but when Kendall and I are alone we have this special bonding.

I was putting my stuff from my last class in my locker, when someone put his hands on my eyes. "I know, it's you," I said, well, I know this guy very well, he put his hand down and I faced him.

"Hey, Kendall," I said. He hugged me, as always so I already got used to it. Honestly, he gave the best hugs in the world.

"What's up?" he asked a smirk growing in his face. "Nothing, just preparing again for the talent show," I replied, smiling. I was one of the organizers besides Camille and Stephanie, so I got to prepare. I'm glad the guys are playing, even, Kendall.

"You wanna hang out, later? If you don't have any plans tonight, maybe," he asked his voice was cracking. Um, let me think, any plans tonight, yeah, I have but it's Kendall, I can't resist him. "Sure," I replied looking up at him.

He flashed a smile. "No hockey practice?" I asked while putting up more stuff. "Nah, next week," he said.

"Do you wanna go to movies tonight? I heard there's a new film," he said. "Sure," I told him before facing him my hands on my chest. My last class just ended, so it's the last period and it's dismissal.

"Let's go," Kendall said putting his beanie on his head. "The guys are outside waiting with Camille and Stephanie," he added.

I put on my jacket and my bag in my shoulder, Kendall waiting. "Let's go," I said. He put his arms around me, and walked through the hallway, meeting the guys, Camille and Stephanie outside.

"Hey, guys," Camille greeted. "Hey," I replied, smiling. Kendall was already talking with the guys. Camille and Stephanie pulled me at the opposite side, crossing their arms.

"What?" I asked. "Are you and Kendall, dating?" Camille asked excited but trying not to get her voice loud.

"W-what?" I asked again trying to avoid the question. "Jo, are you two dating?" Stephanie now spoke up.

"I don't know," I said. "How could you two say that?" I asked jokingly. "Cuz' your movements, when you two are together just like earlier, his arms on your shoulders, the locker hugs, the smiles," Camille said.

"Oh, that." I said. They we're giving me a what's-going-on look. "I don't know! But he asked me to the movies earlier, so were going out tonight," I added.

A grin grew on their faces. "I though you have plans tonight?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah, I have. But I can't resist Kendall, you know that," I explained.

"Okay, fine. We'll let you out of this one, _for _now," they both said. "Okay," I said.

**Kendall POV**

"Dude! What's going on?" Carlos asked. "What?" I said.

"With you and Jo," Logan said. "It's nothing," I replied. They gave me a determined look, I know they're trying to get some scoop.

"I don't know, I like her, I mean even love her, but I don't know if she feels the same, you know," I said my voice down.

"You gotta make a move, before someone gets ahead of you!" James said. The guys nodded in agreement.

"I did," I admitted. "What'd you do?" Logan asked. "I just asked her to movies, tonight," I said. A smile grew on their faces then Carlos patted me on the back. I turned around and saw Jo was talking with Camille and Stephanie.

"And?" James asked. "And what?" I said. "Dude, you have to make another move besides taking her there," James added.

The guys and I are going to perform at the Talent Show, tomorrow night, so I guess that's where I can make another move.

"I got an idea!" I said. They looked at me. "I'll make another move tomorrow night at the Talent Show," I added.

"That's a great idea," Carlos said. I smirked. "Yeah, well, how 'bout you and Camille?" I asked pointing into Logan.

"What?" he asked annoyingly. "You. And. Camille," James said. Logan never told us anything about them, we know there's something going on.

"Nothing, were just really close," Logan said, there's a look in his face that is trying to hide something. But I don't want to force him, maybe I'lljust have to find the right time.

**Jo POV**

"Let's go before they notice us that we're talking about them," Stephanie said. We nodded and head back to the boys.

When we piled up at the bench the guys came back. Kendall said he'll help me with some stuff so, he's coming home with me. "Let's go," he said reaching out a hand.

"Okay, bye guys," I said. They waved goodbyes and I turned to Camille and Stephanie a huge grin on their faces. Camille gestured me a 'call-me' and Stephanie just nodded.

We're just walking since my house is just right at the next two blocks of the school. Kendall's by my side, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable, honestly.

"What time are we going to movies?" I asked. Looking at him. "After, we finished later, maybe," he said.

"Okay," I said and continued walking. I was hiding my face from him, trying to hide the blush that's forming in my face.

Then few minutes later, we're home. I picked my key at my pocket and opened the door. Mom is in work, Dad's in business trip, my brother is in College. So, we're alone, my family knows Kendall and his family since he was my first friend here, besides Camille. So, they allowed Kendall to come whenever he wants to.

I put my bag at the couch and he followed me. "I'll just get something upstairs, open the Tv if you want to," I said walking up to my room. When I reached my room I quickly got to the bathroom and put on some lip gloss. I brought my laptop and some stuff we're gonna do for the talent show downstairs. Kendall was already sitting in the room watching TV.

"Hey, ready to work?" he said almost like asking. "Yeah, we have to make the front banner," I said then sat down beside him. We worked together, yeah, he's cutting out something now and I'm making the banner layout.

"You want a sundae? Mom left some," I asked. "Sure," he said after looking up. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed two spoons and two sundaes.

"Here you go," I said as I put down the sundaes at the table. "Thanks," he said. "anytime," I replied.

"You know, having you around is cool," he said. "Ofcourse,it's me," I said playfully. We laughed. Then ate our sundaes, after finishing it up, we finished our work and get ready for tonight.

"I'll pick you up, later," he said as he grab his bag and out on his beanie again. "Okay, see ya," I said.

"Later," he said before closing the door. I went to my room and prepared what I'm gonna wear tonight. Then my phone at my nightstand rang. I picked it up as going to my bed.

"Hey," Camille said. "How's it going?" she asked. "It's great, well, he helped me and spend his afternoon at my house," I said blushing.

"Then, anything he said?" she asked. "Nothing, just about us hanging out," I replied fast.

"Wait, there's another call at the line, don't hang up, I'll be back," I said. "Okay," she said before I picked the other line.

"Jo, I'll be late, make yourself dinner," Mom said. "Okay, mom I'm going to movies with Kendall tonight," I informed her.

"Okay, take care," she said then hanged up. I went back with Camille. "Who is it?" she asked. "Mom,"I replied.

"Oh, Logan told me something," she said. "What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"He asked me to movies, the next day after tomorrow," she said. "Really?" I said. I'm so happy for her!

"Well, how's Stephanie going?" I asked. "She's good. Wait, let's call her," Camille said. "Sure," I said. Then few moments later Stephanie's with us.

"Hey," Stephanie said. "What's up?" she asked.

"Well, Logan just asked Camille to movies," I said. I heard Camille sigh. "That's great!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know" Camille said then. "How's Carlos by the way?" Camille asked. "Nothing, still the same," Stephanie said, they're dating for a month now, so somethings coming up.

We talked about so many random things. My phone buzzed at my nightstand I picked it up, it was from Kendall.

_You ready? I'll pick you up. –Kendall_

"Guys, I have to go, Kendall's picking me up," I said. "Okay, have a great night with him," Stephanie said teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah," I said jokingly. "Bye," I said. Then hanged up the phone and get ready. I picked my black jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket, maybe I'll just pair this up with my sneakers. I put on some light make up, so maybe I'd look more nicer. Few minutes later, the doorbell rang, it was Kendall I know it. I ran down and opened the door seeing Kendall got a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked. "Is that the proper way to say 'Hi'?" he said playfully. I just giggled. "You ready?" he asked. I picked up my bag and went back to him. "Yeah, Let's go!" I said as I close the door.

When we reached the movie theatre,it wasn't that crowded but I could say that the movie is great, because many people are coming.

"Okay, I got the popcorn, and sodas," he said as he walk to me. "And I got the tickets, let's go," I said. Then we showed are tickets. The movie wasn't starting yet. Kendall sat right next to me. The movie started few moments later, and it was good, Kendall snaked his arms around my shoulder, and I rested my head to his chest. I smiled at his actions.

The movie went great, though, I wonder what are we doing next, it's still early. "Where are we going?" I asked. I really have no idea of what's gonna happen next.

We walk through streets and stopped by at the walls, it was dark though. "Jo, what are we doing next?" Kendall asked me as we leaned at the walls, my hands in my pockets.

"I dunno," I said. He faced me I'm leaning at the wall and he's in front of me his arm resting at the wall. Our faces is just inches between, before I know it, I felt his lips on mine. I was shocked first but I kissed back, it was passionate and soft. When we broke apart smiles forming in our faces.

"What was that?" I asked playing mad. "I dunno, let's go," he said, though he knows what's going on. "Yeah, sure, I don't wanna go home yet," I said.

"You wanna go to my house?" he asked, okay, maybe suggesting. "Sure, is your Mom and Katie there?" I asked.

"Mom's at work, Katie's there," he told me. I don't know but I held his hand while walking, but he didn't take it off. He may be sarcastic at times, but I love it.

When we reached his house, we saw Katie watching TV in the living room, so we went upstairs to his room. His room got posters, just like a normal teenage room, mine's got too, but I noticed something for the first time, some pictures of us in his wall. I walked towards it and observed it, it was the one's we took in the victory party last year.

"Kendall, what's this?" I asked, he looked up at me and walked to me. "Oh, that. You noticed, it's our pictures, you see," he said somethings up, I have a feeling.

He opened his xbox and we played some games. I looked at up at my watch and saw it was late. "Hey, I have to go, it's late," I said.

"I'll walk you home," he suggested. "You sure?" I asked. He got a serious look so I know it's a yes. "Yeah," he said.

"Okay, if you say so," I said. He picked up his jacket and walked to me. "Let's go," he said. I nodded and followed him outside.

As we walk through the neighborhood, we we're talking about some things. He was about to say something to me when we reached our door. "Thanks, for the night, I really had fun," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, I had a good time, too, I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye," he said as he walked back to his house. "Bye," I said as I waved.

I really had a fun night with him. Camille asked what happened and I just told her that we had a fun time and kissed. Then, her reaction was like "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" like that. It was totally cool that I told her since she was also my bestfriend.

A/N: New Story! Like it? Review! Chapter up next! :) Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Review?

The next day was just normal, except that the Talent Show is tonight. Hope it gets well. Then next week, rehearsals will start on our Drama Club, Camille, Stephanie, and Rachael are with me in the play. The day went smooth, well, I dunno, if it's going to be like that tonight. We we're already at the theatre just seating and chat out. When the guys made an entrance. Carlos carried by the guys. Kendall on his legs, Logan on his head and James with his body, Carlos is screaming like there's no tomorrow afraid that they might just toss him somewhere.

"Hey, guys," we said then I hugged Kendall. "What's up," Stephanie asked.

"Well, they carried me from my locker up to here," Carlos said. We laughed at his reaction. "You guys, better get ready, show's starting in half-hour," Camille said. James raced backstage and changed.

"On it," the guys said as they followed James. When the guys left I turned to Camille and Stephanie.

"What was that?" they both said. They gave me a look. "It's normal to friends to hug, right?" I said changing the topic.

"Yeah, it is. But, there's a spark in you two, when you're together," Stephanie said. I just nodded since I got nothing to say.

**Kendall POV**

"Kendall, you got to make your move now!" Logan said. "Yeah, that's why I'm singing her a song tonight!" I said revealing my plan.

"Okay, I'm going after James that's when I'm gonna do it," I said and they clicked a hand.

After dressing up and doing soundchecks we're off to start. Some students were up first and it went great. James was already performing, he's singing Nothing by The Script. They cheered James while singing and smiled. I was up next something's in my stomach, I never felt nervous ever before but here goes nothing.

"Okay, let's give it up for James," Rachael said. "Okay, up next is Kendall Knight," Racheal said. I walked up to the stage and picked up my guitar.

_Here goes nothing for confessing what I felt about her. _I thought. I sat at the stool they placed.

**Jo POV**

Kendall's next, I wonder what's he's singing. Kendall leaned in to the microphone.

"This song is for Jo," he said smiling. He began strumming his guitar. He's singing a Keith Urban song.

Kendall then began singing.

_Well I know there's a reason,_  
><em>And I know there's a rhyme.<em>  
><em>We were meant to be together,<em>  
><em>That's why<em>

I smiled, when he began singing. He never looked anyone but me.

_We can roll with the punches,_  
><em>We can stroll hand in hand,<em>  
><em>And when I say it's forever,<em>  
><em>You understand.<em>

People cheered and loudest was me. Yeah, me.

_That you're always in my heart,_  
><em>You're always on my mind.<em>  
><em>When it all becomes too much,<em>  
><em>You're never far behind.<em>  
><em>And there's no one that comes close to you,<em>  
><em>Could ever take your place,<em>  
><em>'Cause only you can love me this way.<em>

Now, I was feeling nervous. People cheered more and Kendall strummed lighter.

_I could have turned a different corner._  
><em>I could have gone to another place.<em>  
><em>But then I'd never have this feeling,<em>  
><em>That I feel today.<em>

He looked down at his guitar and paused strumming then continued. I never left my gaze at him, he's the sweetest person I ever knew.

_And you're always in my heart,_  
><em>You're always on my mind.<em>  
><em>When it all becomes too much,<em>  
><em>You're never far behind.<em>  
><em>And there's no one that comes close to you,<em>  
><em>Could ever take your place,<em>  
><em>'Cause only you can love me this way.<em>

He didn't go on for the bridge. Uh, but it was great.

_And you're always in my heart,_  
><em>You're always on my mind.<em>  
><em>When it all becomes too much,<em>  
><em>You're never far behind.<em>

_And there's no one that comes close to you,_  
><em>Could ever take your place,<em>

Kendall stopped strumming his guitar and the music slowed again as he sang the final line. I even found myself singing softly along with him.

_'Cause only you can love me this way..._

He stopped strumming and smiled waved his hand for thank you.

"That song was for Jo Taylor over there," he said pointing at me. "The girl who got my heart," he added and smiled.

"I love her no matter what," he added and crowd started to give 'awws' and cheers. When Kendall went back to his seat I threw my arms around him. I gestured him to follow me followed. We're walking through the hallways and stopped at the empty room.

"So, what'd you think about the song?" he asked. He was facing me and I'm leaning at the wall.

"Oh, that. Thanks, it was great." I said smiling as I hug him. He hugged me back, but tighter.

"And about…the…you, know, what I mean," he said his voice cracking. "About what you said?" I finished for him. He smiled and nodded.

"It was…. You know," I said my voice now on nervous pitch. Before I could finish it, I felt his lips on mine, I kissed back, it was like forever I wished it was.

"I love you," he said. I just smiled at him. "and you won't like me because, I'm me," he finshed.

"Well, Kendall, you seem like you don't know me that much," I said smirking. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I love you," I finished. His face was in a state of shock but it went off quickly. He hugged me tight and leaned in for another kiss. It was passionate, soft, tender.

"I thought, you don't like me, I though you liked other guy," he admitted. I giggled. Then faced him my brown eyes met his green ones. I'm lost in his eyes again.

"And I thought you like another girl," I said. "Well, the truth is, I love you no matter what," I added and smiled at him. A smile flashed on his face as he hugged me.

"I love you so so so much," he said his face inches from mine. "I love you more than Carlos loves his helmet," I said. He smiled, I love those smiles.

"Well, I love you more than James loves his hair," he snapped playfully. I giggled and swooped in for another kiss.

"Okay, let's go back, they're waiting for us," I said pulling away from him. "Yeah," he said then followed me. I stopped and he put his arms around my shoulders and held my hand as we walk.

The show was on break, so they're talking. "Finally! He got the girl!" James exclaimed poiting at us who's walking to them. We just laughed at him, Camille, and Stephanie got smiles on their faces.

I walked over to Camille and Stephanie who pulled me to the bathroom. "What just happened?" they asked excited.

"Well, he took me there at the hallway outside, we got an awkward moment, told me he loves me, I kissed him, I told him I love him, and we're together," I explained everything. They clapped their hands.

"Wow, that was fast," Camille said. I nodded. "Hey! You and Logan are going out tomorrow night! Spill us the details, okay?" I said to her and Stephanie nodded in agreement.

**Kendall POV**

Wow, what happened there was fast. I was thinking about what happened a while ago with Jo when James was almost screaming at me.

"What happened?" James asked almost like yelling in his voice tone. "Nothing, I confessed that I love her, she kissed me, told me she loves me too, I kissed her again and we're together, that's it!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay, fine, just chill," James said stepping backward. "I'm happy for you, man!" Logan said. "Thanks," I said as we clapped our hands.

"Is that really what happened?" Carlos asked. I looked at him and gave him a look. "Yeah, that's all that happened," I replied.

"That's great, dude!" he said then we bumped fists. "What am I going to do tomorrow night, I'm going out with Camille what if… what if… something awkward goes on?" Logan asked.

"Just chill, everything will be alright," I said. He nodded. "Hey, they're coming back, go to your seats, act everything's fine," James said poiting to Jo, Camille, and Stephanie.

Camille seated next to Logan, then Jo, then me, then Carlos, then Stephanie, and James. I held Jo's hand through out the program, well, it went great, the show ended just an hour ago. I was walking Jo to her house, her Dad still out of town, her Mom at work with my Mom.

She let go of my hand and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight," she said. "Yeah, goodnight." I said.

I leaned in and kissed her goodnight. "Okay, leave now, before I won't let you," she said playfully, as she walked at the door. "Bye," I said.

This is the best day of my life. I already got my girl. The amazing girl I met years ago, who took my breath away the first time I saw her. I thought.

**Jo POV**

This is the best night of my life! Kendall's my boyfriend! Oh my gosh! I still can't believe it. I thought as I walk at the living room and to the kitchen grabbing some sundae.

I was dong some research when my phone buzzed. It said it was from Kendall.

_Hey, still up? –K_

I giggled at his text.

_Yeah, about to go to sleep. –J_

Then few minutes later, I came back from the bathroom, my phone shown 5 text messages.

From: Camille  
>1 message<p>

From: Stephanie  
>1 message<p>

From: Kendall  
>2 messages<p>

From Mom:  
>1 message<p>

Wow. I thought.

Camille:  
><em>Hey! What am I going to wear tomorrow night! Help me!<em>

Stephanie:  
><em>We got sleepover this Friday! The guys are coming.:)<em>

Kendall:  
><em>Look at James' profile, there's something there about us.<br>G'night. Go to the sleepover this Friday! Love you! :)_

Mom:  
><em>Are you home? I'll be there in 20 minutes.<em>

I decided to reply now, since I got them waitng already.

Camille: _I'll help you tomorrow. Okay? :)  
><em>Stephanie: _Sure! That'd be great!  
><em>Kendall: _G'night. Sure, I'll look. Love you too. :)  
><em>Mom: _Already home. See ya.  
><em> 

Then I went to James' profile and saw it. Oh my gosh! James tweeted it!  
>"<em>Kendall and Jo are finally together! Thumbs up!" <em>it says. Oh my gosh, James Diamond, you're dead to me tomorrow at school. But I found it a little cool, though.

A/N: Hey guys! This will have more chapters to come! If you like it, thanks and review after! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I'm sorry for not updating I was really busy with school and other stuff. Thank you for those who reviewed this story! :) This chapter would take place after Camille's date with Logan and heads to the sleepover. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I woke up to the bright sunlight from my bedroom's glass door, thank God that my door was tinted a bit and had a hanging pink girly bead curtain leading to my room from the balcony. I started to stir and looked at my alarm clock it says 7:30, it's fine since it's Saturday and the sleepover is tonight. What? Tonight? I haven't prepared my stuff yet. Oh, well maybe I can just call Steph or Kendall to help me. I got myself ready for the day and read my book while I have nothing to do, I guess I didn't need any help though, since I already have my things done. I was halfway through the chapter when my phone rang. I picked it up from my nightstand I looked who the caller was and it says Kendall.<p>

"Hey!" I greeted while smiling. I can hear Kendall going walking with the sound of his footsteps and the surroundings making peaceful noise. "Hey," Kendall replied as soon as he heard my voice.

"What's up?" I asked him since I really have no idea what he's going to do. "Hey, the sleepover won't start until 7… I was thinking we can go out?" Kendall trailed off. I smiled at his actions and surprised I thought he'd spend his day with the guys before the sleepover but he wants to hang out with me.

"Of course," I said.

"Jo, go to your balcony," Kendall ordered. "Why?" I asked curiously before doing what he wants.

"Just.. please," Kendall pleaded I sighed and I can sense that he's smiling. "Okay, I'll do it." I said, defeated. I put my book down and secured and fixed my hair fast. I looked at my glass door seeing a total de ja vu when I saw Kendall down the backyard garden. I quickly opened the door and went to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" I asked him my voice so loud but I guess it's fine since I'm alone right now with Dad extended his business trip to England and mom at the spa with Camille's mom. A grin plastered on his face as he looked up at me. "Well, I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend, if that's okay with her," he announced. I smiled at him and satisfied with his actions, I never thought he could be this sweet around me.

"Well, I want my boyfriend with me, but I don't want him to climb to my balcony so I intend him to just take the door so he won't get hurt if he _ever _climbed up here," I said as I smirk afterwards. He smiled and nodded. he walked to the door as I went down fast as I could. I opened it and saw Kendall.

"Hey," I said as he pulled me to a hug. We both smiled and went inside. "What are we going to do?" I asked him while watching a random horror movie Dad had in the living room. Seating in the living room couch and his arms snaked it's way to my shoulders as I placed my head to his chest.

" I don't know, maybe finish the movie then we could go somewhere," Kendall said while he thinks of something to do. We watched the rest of the film it was halfway to the conflict and I buried my face to his chest not looking on what's happening that so horrifying. Kendall rubbed my back and pulled me closer as I tightened my grip on his left wrist since his right hand is intertwined with my hand.

"Hey, the movie's over," Kendall whispered to my ear as I lifted my head and he looked at me. I felt my nerves weak to my feet as we locked eyes with each other he's green eyes sparkling gleefully. Before I knew it, our lips crashed and is having a good harmony with each other almost becoming more intense. I snaked my arms to his neck as he shifted his arms to my waist. I can say he had a strawberry smoothie earlier it just tasted from his mouth. After some few moments we pulled away from each other and leaned my our heads with each other our faces with big smiles.

"Where's James yesterday?" I asked him, he's not showing up to me, I think he already knew that I'm going after him after he revealed what just happened between me and Kendall to public. "He's hiding from you, you'll see him later since he promised us that he'll come even though you'll be chasing him," Kendall replied. I mouthed him a 'oh' and I can see on his face that he enjoyed what we just did.

"You know.. I just realized something last night," Kendall said. I looked at him with confused eye brows and he just smirked as he pulled me closer to him. "What?" I asked him curiously because he just stared at me. "_I love you_," he said clear and sweetly. I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips and smirked at him. "I love you too," I replied.

* * *

><p>We went to the park then mall, and went to other places one place is the School's theater which I have some lines to do with my fellow actors for the production and Kendall just watched me have fun while acting. We made our separate ways before he'll pick me up to head over to Carlos' house. He dropped me off to Camille's house.<p>

* * *

><p>That happened two hours ago, Kendall dropped me off and it's my time to spend time with Camille, Stephanie and Rachael. We're inside Camille's room playing Truth or Dare. The bottle's spinning and boo! It turned to me.<p>

"Truth or Dare?" Stephanie asked. "Truth," I said not taking dare since I know Stephanie gives hard and humiliating dares.

"What's with you and Kendall right now?" Stephanie asked as she tightened her hand to mine. "Nothing," I said but she tightened it even more and I cried it pain. "We hang out, kissed, and anything a couple would do!" I cried quick as I can as Stephanie removed her hand and my hand is tomato red. "Aw!" I exclaimed afterwards. Stephanie laughed and I spun the bottle which directed to Camille. I smirked when her face was turned in terror.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked still smirking. "Truth," Camille replied afterwards. Rachael whispered something to me from Stephanie on what to ask Camille, we smirking while Camille's face is buried in confusion on what I'm going to ask her.

"Did you and Logan kissed or you two are really together _NOW_?" I asked. Rachael and Stephanie proudly smirking with pride as we waited for her answer and I tightened my grip on her hand.

"we didn't!" Camille cried. I tightened it and we can see tears about to come. "Okay fine! We're together and we kissed a lot of times!" Camille cried as I released my grip hold on her reddish hand but not red as mine. Camille spun the bottle again and turned to Stephanie.

"Truth or Dare?" Camille asked mischievously.

* * *

><p>I had my bag on my shoulder as I walk down the stairs seeing my things down the living room. Kendall just called that he'd be here in 5 minutes, so I'm just going to wait for him.<p>

I sat on the stool from dad's bar that's directing to the kitchen while waiting I'm digging in with my chocolate cake which Mom left for me earlier. Moments later I heard a knock on the door and I knew it's Kendall. I went to the door and opened to be greeted by Kendall who kissed me instantly. I soon kissed back after realizing what he's doing and pulled away after. "Ready?" Kendall asked. I nodded and grabbed my things. Driving down to the block where Carlos' house is, "You tasted like chocolate earlier, did you eat chocolate without me?" Kendall asked and jokingly pouted, evident smirk on my face. I nodded and laughed at his reaction. He pulled to Carlos' driveway and parked his new car properly and helped me with our things for the sleepover.

"Hey guys!" Carlos' greeted wit James chasing him. I smirked as soon as I saw James and immediately chased him for telling everyone that me and Kendall started dating.

* * *

><p>That's it! I'll be posting the next chapter which focuses more about the sleepover and other things. Hope you liked it and you can tell me that you liked it by leaving a review. :) I might post the next chapter by tomorrow or rather next week. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters about me not owning anything except the plot. Anyway, thank you so so much for reviewing and reading my stories! Every review, story and author alerts, and favorite author meant so much to me. To the chapter hope you like this, and if you do feel free to leave a review. Enjoy! And there is going to be a new twist with the story so stay tuned! :)

* * *

><p>Carlos greeted us and as soon as I saw James which Carlos gave me a free way to chase after him. We ran through the house then the living room and the kitchen. James looked around his surroundings seeing that he's stuck and had nowhere to go. I walked to him and James had his tad closed while I grab his lucky comb and Cuda spray without him knowing that I took it.<p>

"What have you done?" James cried as he saw and heard the sound of his beloved spray being sprayed with no reason inside the empty garbage bag which Carlos handed me. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes. Holding his lucky comb on my other hand.

"Now, why'd you do that for? Why'd you tell everyone that me and Kendall started dating?" I interrogated him with more questions as he kept his mouth shut all the time except when I shaked his almost empty spray he opened his mouth and sighed in defeat.

"_Fine_. I told everyone because I was so happy that you two are finally together because ever since the beginning we've been trying for you two to admit what you really felt with each other." James let out fast. I dropped his spray and handed him his lucky comb and he quickly went down to the floor and grab his spray kissing it as if his life depended on it.

"Very well," I said as I hear Logan, Carlos, and of course Kendall laughing behind me. I walked over to Kendall who quickly but gently put his arm on my shoulder and kissed my head as the guys left downstairs. "That was good." Kendall complimented me. I giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips then he swooped me in for another but this time longer.

The guys were screaming with one another having another cat and dog fight. "Chips and Healthy Snacks?" I asked Kendall who nodded. As we go down the basement we could hear the guys fighting over what we're having as snacks. Logan insisting Healthy Snacks which everyone of us hated and Carlos with James screaming Chips. He held my hand to his the whole time and picked up something from the cabinet near the stairs.

"cover your ears." Kendall ordered which I did. He let out a very loud sound from the I don't know what it is. And the guys stared at us and stopped fighting. "Okay, they're here let's start." Stephanie said as we go down to the basement. Yes, the basement. For me I think this is the coolest basement ever. With a flat TV screen, waterbed, Wii, and things a teen ever wanted, cool furniture's and egg /bubble chairs and more. But in the end we still had Chips much to Logan's dismay.

Carlos sat up a movie for us to watch. The room lights are all dimmed that it really is dark. Carlos seating on the bubble/egg chair, same with Stephanie and James then Rachael, Logan, Camille, me, and Kendall seating on bean bags. Carlos played _Friday the 13__th_you know the film which includes Jason Vorhees. And I mean it. It really is scary and creepy. Kendall held my hand as he had his arm on my shoulder. I buried my face into his chest as Jason Vorhees chased and attacked the characters. I can see Camille and Rachael doing the same with their boyfriends while Carlos is clinging into Stephanie. I gestured Kendall to look at Carlos and as he did a small laugh came out from him.

* * *

><p>That was three hours ago. The movie ended then Kendall ordered a pizza delivery. After eating pizza we all decided to play some fun games. We played spin the bottle, luckily every time the bottle points at me I got to kiss Kendall, how I love this game. The weird thing is the bottle pointed to James and he got to kiss Logan but we just came up with them just kissing in the cheek with the look on the two guy's faces looks whom were horrid and embarrassment. Then we played another random game but ended it. And now, we're playing Truth or Dare. The bottle points at Carlos who's going to be the one that gonna answer Truth or do the chosen dare. And Logan going to be the one to ask.<p>

"Truth or Dare?" Logan mockingly asked. Carlos looking down at Stephanie and asking for help on what to choose since he's being indecisive again. Stephanie just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Dare." Carlos said his voice cracking. Logan face was plastered by a evil smirk already thought an idea on what he want Carlos to do. "I dare you to…" Logan trailed off his idea. Then looked at us and we all smiled. "Sing 'We are the champions' with passion." Logan dared. As Carlos gave him a _What? _Look.

"Just do it." We ordered as Carlos face looked down the floor and stood up. He looked at us with embarrassing look and breathed heavily. He did the dare with passion and comical tone. Everyone laughed so hard then Carlos stopped realizing what he had just done and laughed at his self. The bottle then pointed to Me then James. I shot James a evil smirk as his face went horrified and terror.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him. Kendall beside me is smirking jokingly seeing his best friend's reaction. James looked at the others and rolled his eyes. "Dare." He said with pride but in low voice as he looks down. I thought of a dare and whispered it to Kendall who nodded in agreement. I looked at everyone and they nodded knowing how I give dares.

"I dare you to… sing Baba Black Sheep loud and clear for the whole five minutes," I dared with pride and happiness as I gave Kendall a smile."Do it, or else." Camille threatened. James had his eyes wide when he heard what I just dared him to do so. He looked at everyone then just sighed in defeat. He did what he is said to do so and everyone bursted laughing their selves out with what James had done.

We played more rounds then it turned to Camille then me. _Gosh._ I thought. I know Camille is really good at Truth or Dare. Camille gave me a smile then asked me. "Truth or Dare?" Camille asked again. I looked at Kendall who just gave me a smile. "Truth." I replied afterwards.

As Camille thought of a good question to ask me she locked my hands to hers so tight it's about to go red without her even making it more tighter. "What is your guilty pleasure Disney movie?" Camille asked. I kept my mouth shut three times as she tightens her grip lock on my hand and I shook my head again. She did it again this time much tighter than ever. "Fine! The Little Mermaid." I said in defeat as she release my hand and James laughing with everyone else. "I was young back then. And I watch it everytime I'm upset." I defended myself. I even heard Kendall laughing even though he knew about it before. I jokingly punched him in his arm and stopped laughing.

"Oh. That's why I can hear Ariel's voice when you're breaking down by the phone," Stephanie said with Rachael and Camille agreed with her. I just rolled my eyes and said yes. Kendall looked at my tomato red hand and held it to his hand. I felt much better every time he touches me. As we played more rounds then finally stopped and went to sleep. Everyone was on their sleeping bags. With us forming a circle starting from James, Rachael, Carlos, Stephanie, Kendall, Me, Logan then Camille. I was having a peaceful sleep when someone was shaking me I started to stir and opened my eyes seeing Kendall. "What time is it?" I asked him. He gestured me a I don't know look and helped me to get up.

He held my hand as we walk upstairs and myself half-awake. "Where are we going?" I asked him because I really had no idea where we are going. He looked at me and just gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Just follow me and you'll see," he said reassuringly. He opened the glass and screen door and revealing to us the dining room garden. Now this is what Mom is telling me about Carlos' mom's garden. My jaw dropped in awe as I look at the garden and the sky.

"This is beautiful," I said in awe as we sat down the bench. It was a very starry night and the sky looked wonderful. Kendall nodded and smiled. How come I never even thought of seeing this before. But I'm still glad I saw it for the first time with Kendall.

"We used to come here when we have sleepovers," Kendall informed me. I looked at him and smiled. I never thought I could have this wonderful guy which I can call my boyfriend. He told me everything he and the guys used to do when they have sleepovers about them sneaking out and going here to stare at the sky. I can feel he's staring at me. I looked at him and our eyes met. Those green eyes I fell in love for. Kendall rested his arm on my shoulder as our free hands held one another's. "I love _you_." Kendall said. I looked at him and smiled a genuine one. I gave him a peck and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." I replied, before I could say anything his lips were on mine. I kissed him back and he asked for entrance which I happily granted him, his hand snaked it's way to my hair as my arms went to his neck we kissed for more minutes before we pulled away from each other for air. I thought of the things that could happen to us in the future, with our successful careers, family, and living our dreams with each other.

We stayed there for a few more moments before going back to sleep since it really is late. Kendall closed the glass and screen door before going back inside where I was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up the morning after. Carlos' mom left pancakes for everyone since his Dad is still on seminar and will be coming back tonight. We all had fun last night. And after what Kendall had shown me I think both of us had a blast last night. I still don't want it to end so I invited everyone to my house maybe we could spend more time together by the pool. Everyone went home after we all spent time with one another. Except Kendall who hanged out with me the whole time. We played Wii but stopped and watched a movie, <em>When Harry met Sally<em>. We cuddled up in my bed as my head lies on Kendall's chest and his hand on my waist and he held his free hand with mine.

The movie really is good. The movie was half-way process and since it has it's cheesy scenes. We kissed a lot of times during the film actually. Whether Kendall is the one who would pull me in for kiss or me which we don't mind at all. We we're in the middle of a kiss when my phone rang from my nightstand. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?" I greeted politely since the number is unregistered from my phone.

"Is this Ms. Jo Taylor?" the caller asked.

"This is she," I replied trying to figure out who I'm talking with. I turned to Kendall who was tweeting something in his phone.

"This is Mr. Anderson the producer of the film you auditioned for. We called you to inform you that you won the role of Megan Smith in the movie opposite Mr. Kendall Knight, we'd like you to come here in LA for the script reading this Tuesday." Mr. Anderson said. I covered my phone speaker as I gasped in joy as Kendall looked at me smiling. I mouthed him that I got the role and kissed me on the cheek. And I stood up.

"Really? Thank you so much sir!" I replied with happiness. "Uh, how long will it take for the filming?" I asked. I know I'll have to be away from my family and friends for a while. But I know that this is the start of my career and it's a once in a lifetime chance. It'll be great since I'm going with Kendall.

"Two years since it will be shot in LA, Albuquerque New Mexico, and New Zealand. And we have already arranged your apartment in LA as what you have wanted your apartment to be." Mr. Anderson replied. As grin grew on my face as I hear the news.

"You flight is tomorrow morning, and you'll be staying in LA from that day on," Mr. Anderson added. I thanked Mr. Anderson and said goodbye. I hugged Kendall as soon as I hanged up my phone. We auditioned in LA last last week, Kendall won the role he auditioned for Justin Harris opposite my character.

"What about that music producer who wants you guys? How are you going to deal with your acting and music careers?" I asked him. I'm getting worried he might break down if he don't deal with his music and acting careers.

"We agreed to it. The guys will be following this Monday and we'll be living with mom and Katie, when we're on film break I'll be going back to LA to record and have my music career, how 'bout you? They said they've been watching you act since you were in North Carolina," Kendall explained then asked. I looked at him and just sighed.

"I'll be auditioning for some roles, and maybe someday I'll be accepting my first award for my acting," I said as I imagine myself receiving an award for my acting. Kendall held my hand rubbed it.

"And Camille and Stephanie are also coming. Camille to pursue her acting and Stephanie will be doing the effects on Dak Zevon's new movie, and I'll be staying in the Palmwoods with Mom and Camille and Stephanie are too." I added. Kendall looked at me with a smirk on his face as my brows furrow in confusion.

"We're staying in Palmwoods too!" Kendall said. We talked more then watched the rest of the film and cuddled up with each other. We spent more time with each other until Kendall said something.

"I have to go, Mom needs me at home." Kendall said as he looked at his mom's message. We kissed goodbye and I went to the door and before I close the door Kendall swooped me in for another kiss and finally said our goodbyes.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! The next chapter is already done and it'll be posted by tomorrow or next week. It will focus on their careers and their flight and upcoming journey to Hollywood. Thanks for reading and stay tuned! Review? :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Hello, LA

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything except the story plot and the newly introduced characters I made. Then the characters and such belonged to their respective owners. Very well, thank you sooooooooooooooo much for the support, reviews and reading this story as well as my other fan fictions too. :) Don't forget to leave a review! And the story is just about to start, so stay tuned. Review? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I packed my things that I'll be needing in LA, delete that thought I mean I'm still packing all my things since we'll be staying in LA for good and maybe visit here during holidays. I'm really going to miss this place, it's where I grew up and met my awesome friends and especially Kendall. I wonder what LA can be like when we really live there for good. But Minnesota is my home although it's really different from North Carolina.<p>

I packed my things from my toiletries to my clothes and books and more. Mom said that she'll be the one taking my other things tomorrow for LA. I wonder what my brother, Jamie will tell me when he sees me again, the last time I saw my brother was last spring break I really miss how he tease me with stuff. Me and Kendall will be leaving ahead of them since we have contract signing then the script reading, meanwhile Mr. Anderson informed Kendall before me that we can explore LA more after the script reading and stay in LA first before heading to the shooting locations. Kendall texted me that he's almost done packing his things that he'll be bringing tomorrow and Mrs. Knight will be packing his other things too. I'm still stunned with the fact that I'm going to be starring in my own movie.

"Josephine! Dinner will be served by seven thirty!" Mom called from the kitchen. I looked at the door and answered mom yes. I'm almost done I'm just going to put the important things I have to bring in my purse. I charged my phone and laptop. I looked at my phone and saw 4 messages. One from Camille, One from Stephanie, One from Logan, then there goes Kendall.

_**From: Camille  
><strong>__Hey, girl! You're leaving tomorrow! We're sending you our love, and wait we'll meet you there on Wednesday! Good luck. :))))_

_**From: Stephanie  
><strong>__what's up? I'll miss you even we'll be seeing on Wednesday! _

_**From: Logan  
><strong>__hey there Jonilla. Take care of Kendall! Ha-ha joke. :P  
><em>I let out a small laugh seeing Logan's message and calling me my most hated nickname they ever called me, JONILLA sometimes it's being mistaken as Jozilla. _**Of course I'd take care of Kendall, why wouldn't I?**_ I mockingly thought. And finally.

_**From: Kendall  
><strong>__Hey, JoJo. You done packing? Go online later. Love you. :)  
><em>I smiled reading his message. Well, that nickname he used for me was very exclusive that he's the only one calling me that. Why would I go online though, anyway I'm still going. I decided to reply now before they get tired of waiting.

_**To: Camille  
><strong>__I know! I'm still stunned about the sudden news though. I'll see you on Wednesday! _

_**To: Stephanie  
><strong>__I'll miss you too! See ya._

_**To: Logan  
><strong>__Jonilla? Really? Of course I'd take care of him why wouldn't I! See you guys on Monday._

_**To: Kendall  
><strong>__Hey. Yeah, __**almost**__. Sure, love you too! :))_

After I finished replying to their messages I finished my packing. All ready and prepped up, I gently turned on my laptop and gone online. I opened my twitter and face book accounts and saw a lot of congratulations about the role I just won, I know James told everyone but this time he let me and Kendall know that he'll be posting. But in that river of messages I noticed a very unique and special one. From my Dad, Jamie, and Kendall. The three guys I love the most. Mom told me that she just informed Dad and Jamie but I didn't thought that they'll be sending messages. I clicked Dad's since it's the first one my eyes laid on.

_**Josephine! I am so proud of you. Your mom just called me later in the afternoon and told me about the great news. You'll be starring in your own movie, I can't explain what I feel of being your father. With your brother receiving his hockey scholarship and now you're going to be a Hollywood actress. Good luck, remember me, your brother and your mom are always here for you! I'll find time to visit you and your mom in LA maybe next month since work is really eating my schedule. **_

_**-Dad**_

Dad is the best father I could ever have. Even though dad is always overseas because of his work and growing business worldwide he still thinks about us. Dad established his own business after mom's business grew a huge hit, his company... the Taylor Group of Companies. Mom handing her business with Carlos and Kendall's moms and now James' mom too. I replied to Dad's message then I clicked Jamie's.

_**Hey there baby sister! How are you? I heard the big news from mom, I'm so proud of you. And you're going to make me drive to LA from New York, you're bad. Just kidding. I miss you all there. Here's what. I promise you I'll be watching your movie when it premieres okay? Mark my word. And I saw something on James' profile that you and Kendall are finally together, thumbs up for you baby sis! You told me you liked Kendall for so long and finally, you have him, all YOURS. I'll be visiting maybe during my holiday break there. Good luck, I miss you baby sister!  
>-Jamie<br>**_

I laughed while reading Jamie's message. I know how long it's going to take when you drive from New York to LA, it's one day and 17 hours I think. But I won't make him have a hard time he can just take a plane ride from New York. I miss my brother so much I remember how we used to play with the snow in the front yard and I'm going to chase him after he did something I didn't want those fun times I spent with my only brother. He needs to make sure he'll be true to his word, but I know deep inside that he's going to watch it even though it'll premiere in 2 or 3 more years. He saw that? Well, Jamie and Kendall really are close they're brothers. I typed my reply to him with some sarcastic remarks then finally clicked Kendall's.

_**Hey, JoJo. I know that I was right beside you when they informed you about the role and your growing career but I didn't say much since I was a little nervous. I am so proud of you and at first when I didn't know I got the role I was really worried that you'll go alone there and find a new guy to replace me but after I knew the news my heart was racing fast with joy and nervousness. Can you believe that? I'm going to be with **__my __**girl for two whole years shooting a great movie and I'll always see her after the shooting in LA. I know our lives would change a bit there but I swear, I'll never ever leave you. I won't and never ever because I love you and you're way too important to me to lose. That's it. Good luck, JoJo! I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. :)**_

_**-Kendall**_

A smiled plastered on my face the whole time I was reading his message. It's such a great chance and thing that I'll start my acting career with _him_. It's a very rare situation for couples, there's a little percent that the couple will be famous with each other on their sides, and that is what is happening to me and Kendall. And thank God Kendall got the role too, when I heard Mr. Anderson's words about Kendall my heart jumped in joy. And I'll never ever replace Kendall, he's one of a kind. He's the one for me. I smiled wider when I saw his words _my girl _at first I thought I was dreaming that I kissed Kendall but grew to the fact that he really is with me. I sent him my reply back and went to see others. but I didn't finish all of it because Mom already called me for dinner.

Mom served my favorite Italian dish and she lectured me some things that I have to and not to do while I'm alone in LA. I asked mom about her arrangements with the business and she said she'll be going back here every month to check on while Mrs. Diamond and Mrs. Garcia handle the business while Mrs. Knight and my mom will be living with us in LA. After the dinner I checked on my things again making sure it's complete and had a girl talk with Camille and Stephanie by the phone.

I went to my bed as I switch channels as I'm talking to Camille and Stephanie. "What room are you staying in?" Camille asked me moments later as I stopped pressing the remote button.

"I still don't know. Mom haven't told me yet." I replied as I clicked again and finally stopped with the channel where a fine movie is playing.

"Wait Dad just texted me that he was the one who chose my apartment number, here it is," I said as I read Dad's message for me. As I hear Camille and Stephanie sighing and telling me to go look at it and inform them after.

"its room B, second floor pool balcony," I informed them. They gasped as they heard the words come out from my mouth. I can't believe Dad picked the balcony side for me, I know its mortgage is a little bit pricey.

"Really? I'm staying in room 3C." Camille said as I smiled with the fact that we're really close with each other I wonder where Kendall will be staying so I texted him and while I wait for his reply I went back talking to the girls. Camille staying in 3C and Stephanie in 3A. So, I'm the only one in the second floor.

"How are you going to spend the rest of your time tomorrow with Kendall?" Stephanie asked anxiously. I smiled hearing Kendall's name and my phone buzzed from my side as I read Kendall's message.

"After the contract signing tomorrow maybe we'll go out or just hang out in either one's apartments." I said. Camille sighed and told me to do what we talked about earlier since it's only me and Kendall who are coming to LA first. "And speaking of Kendall, he and the guys will be staying in 2J," I added still smiling that Kendall's also in the second floor. Camille almost screamed as Stephanie was cheering Carlos' name.

"Okay, calm down. I have to go it's a little late we got early flight tomorrow," I said as I sighed probably almost like yawning since I'm a little sleepy. I texted Kendall that we have to go to the bed and rest for tomorrow and he did so as he was told. Camille and Stephanie said their goodbyes and I hanged up my phone as I replied to Kendall's text one last time for tonight and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the bright sunlight from my bedroom's glass door I started to stir and looked at my alarm clock it says 7:00, I got up from my bed and went out to my balcony just like I would always do every morning. I can't believe I'm leaving today for my career. I showered and got dressed again I went to my bags checking of I forgot something that I need to bring. Since I don't have anything I forgot I went downstairs and had my breakfast. Kendall texted me that he'll meet in the airport. Mom offered to drive me to the airport even though I can drive myself. I looked at my beautiful room and sighed as I close the door to my so called kingdom. Mom locked the door and started to drive.<p>

As mom pulled the car in the unloading area I went over to get my bags as mom locked the car. I looked for Kendall and finally saw his blonde hair by the busy crowd trying to catch their flights. I went over to Kendall who turned around and hugged me as soon as he got a glimpse of me. "Hey," I said as I kiss his cheek and mom making her way to us. Kendall smiled and rested his arm around my shoulder as mom was in front of us smiling too.

"Good morning, Mrs. Taylor," Kendall greeted properly as I squeezed his hand jokingly because I can feel he's really nervous when he saw my mom.

"Good morning to you too, Kendall. And shush, you can just call me Julia," Mom said as she wave off her hand. Kendall smiled and nodded.

"Okay, before I go and leave my daughter to you, take care of her okay?" Mom asked Kendall a motherly favor as I smiled at my mom. Kendall quickly nodded.

"Of course," Kendall said with confidence in his voice. Mom smiled then nodded as she hugged us goodbye and gestured to Kendall.

"Bye, mom! I'll see you tomorrow." I called as mom walks away. I turned to Kendall with a smile and pecked his lips softly. He smiled and swooped me in for a longer kiss.

"Good morning, Knight." I jokingly said as we walk down the airport. His hand held on my free hand as my other was on my bag and it's the same with Kendall since his bag is just hanging on his shoulder. He greeted me good morning then we took a quick coffee in the nearby Starbucks inside the airport as we wait for our flight which is just 10 more minutes.

"Let's go. Ten minutes before boarding." I said as I looked at my watch and grabbed my coffee as Kendall got up and we boarded the plane. Thank God I'm sitting beside Kendall. He held my hand during the flight duration as I read my book while he slept. After three hours inside the plane we landed LAX and as expected they sent someone to fetch us. They drove us to the Palm woods and showed us our respective apartments. Kelly, as Kendall said was Gustavo's assistant picked us up and my driver showed me my apartment as same way goes with Kendall.

After I settled my bags in my room I explored my apartment. It's furnished as how I wanted it to be. Modern and some sense Mom wanted. I was in awe with my room seeing it as a room a teen ever wanted. I wonder if Kendall's already in his apartment. I called Kendall and after two rings Kendall picked up.

"Hey," Kendall greeted. I smiled at Kendall's tone. "Hey, are you already in your apartment?" I asked my voice kinda cracking. I don't want to be that girlfriend who wants every information her boyfriend does every second. I'm way too different.

"Yeah. Are you already settled? If yes, wanna hang out here before going to Mr. Anderson? I got a super cool apartment!" Kendall replied his voice hopeful that I'd say yes. I thought of it for a second or two then sighed. "Sure, I'd love to." I replied gently as I heard Kendall sighing in relief.

"I'll go pick you up." Kendall added as I smiled even more wider. "Sure. Bye." I replied as we hanged up our phones. I immediately went to my bathroom and put on some lip gloss and fix my hair. Few moments later, I heard a knock on my door and went out of the bathroom. Opening it as I see my boyfriend standing right in front of me. He smiled and I looked into his green sparkly eyes with joy. I nodded and closed the door to my apartment.

"You look really pretty, Jo." Kendall remarked as I turned my head to him and smiled. "You know, you really look handsome even without your beanie on," I replied as I kissed his cheek playfully then we turned to our right as Kendall opened his door to the apartment. Kendall led me to the apartment which he described as a super cool apartment which really is true, a swirly slide, hockey station, and more. We hanged out for the rest of the morning and afternoon, kissed, made-out, talked just things a normal couple would do. After having lunch, we went to Mr. Anderson and signed our contracts.

"This is Miss Jo Taylor the lead character, Megan Smith." Mr. Anderson pointed at me for the staff to see, we still haven't met the director yet but Mr. Anderson said we'll be meeting him rather next week or sometime. Everyone smiled as I said hi to them and Mr. Anderson turned to Kendall.

"And, this is Mr. Kendall Knight playing Ms. Taylor's characters love interest, Justin Harris." Mr. Anderson introduced us and everyone smiled and shook our hands with warm welcome. "The script reading is on Tuesday, and then you'll have 2 weeks for you to explore LA while we finish the screenplay and scheduled our locations." Mr. Anderson said.

"Okay, thank you." We both said then left the building and head off to Rocque Records since Gustavo was calling Kendall.

"Hey, Gustavo." Kendall said as I follow him behind. Gustavo turned his back and looked at us and sat properly facing from the piano to us. "Kendall. You'll be starting doing the soundtrack with the other dogs by next month. Clear?" Gustavo announced then asked. Kendall nodded his head and just smirked.

"I see Jo Taylor, you'll be playing the lead role for the movie Kendall's band is doing the soundtrack for. And seeing Kendall opposite your character, it'll gain more publicity. I'm Gustavo Rocque." Gustavo said then introduced himself to me. I nodded and smiled with the fact that Kendall haven't told me yet that they'll be doing the movie's soundtrack, so that's what he's going to tell me later.

"Hi, I'm Jo." I replied back and turned to Kendall after. After Gustavo said something to Kendall about the soundtrack recording we went back and just hanged out in Kendall's apartment.

_This may be a really good decision at all. _I thought as I leaned my head to Kendall's chest while were watching a movie. This Hollywood life is going to be great.

* * *

><p>I guess that's for this chapter. And I'll clarify something, Gustavo and Kendall's meeting is also the same with the show, where Kendall sings the Giant Turd Song. I'll be posting the next chapter next week it'll revolve around Kendall and Jo as always. And maybe the next next chapter will be where Camille and Stephanie are coming. Stay tuned for more! Thank you for those who read this and feel free to leave a review for me to know what you liked or felt with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks again! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As I said in Chapter 5 this will be about their first week in LA. Thank you so much for the support, when this story went to hiatus since I was really busy with school I already made the plot and things and now I'm back again to reveal what I worked on while the story was in hiatus. Now to the chapter, how you'll like it! Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review afterwards! :)

* * *

><p>I closed the door to the bathroom and went back to the couch where Kendall was waiting and cuddled up to him again. We hanged out for at least an hour in Kendall's apartment then moved to mine after going to Mr. Anderson and Gustavo. We only have two weeks to spend with our family and friends before we finally leave for Albuquerque for the movie and we decided to at least settle down here fast so we can really catch up with our friends. I looked down and Kendall seemed to notice my sudden change of mood.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kendall asked as he lifted my chin up. I shook my head no and he sighed as I put my head down again. This time Kendall did it again as I look at him whose face was really concerned.

"I don't know. I'm just not used to leaving our friends for a long time." I sighed. Kendall smiled and I know he's thinking that I finally blurted it out.

"Me too. But we'll get use to it, don't worry. I'm here with you and we can still go back here when we have shooting breaks because I'm going to record the songs for the soundtrack with the guys." Kendall said. A smiled grew on my face as I hear his words and leaned in to kiss his cheek. As I pull away he cupped my face and went to my lips as he kissed it gently but passionately as I kissed back.

"What do you want to do?" Kendall soon said as we pulled away from each other for air. I put my hand to my chin and acted like I'm thinking and smirked afterwards. Then Kendall chuckled and touched my hand. "Dress up later. We'll go somewhere." Kendall invited.

I smiled and nodded yes as I stood up to my now stocked fridge and grabbed the things I need to make a sundae. "You want some sundae?" I asked, Kendall looked at me from the TV screen and smiled.

"Yeah, you want me to help you?" Kendall asked as he paused the TV, I know he's watching hockey. I looked at him from the bowl of sundae and nodded. "If you want to." I replied. Kendall stood up and just nodded before going to me and kissing my forehead and started to help me. I picked up the whip cream and started putting some in my fingers as Kendall looked at me and smirking, I crooked my brows confused as he grabbed the whip cream and started putting some on my face. We played catching each other. "Oh, I'll get you." I said mockingly. After running around my apartment and the mess we just created finally, I won as Kendall trip on his own feet as he was trying to catch me. I helped Kendall got up and smirked at him.

"Thanks," Kendall said as he tried to fix his clothes. I smiled at him and turned around but his hands pulled me into him as I turn around he kissed me playfully and as my arms went to Kendall's neck and Kendall's arm to my waist as the kiss got more intense. I can still taste the chocolate we just ate in his mouth. We stayed in that position for a few moments and pulled away from the kiss. I smiled slyly at Kendall as he gestured me the mess we made in the kitchen.

"We better clean this up if you want me to go with you tonight." I said sheepishly. Kendall nodded and we started to clean up. Kendall cleaned up fast, I kinda notice that he's really determined of me to go with him tonight. Half-hour later the kitchen was all cleaned up and we cuddled into the couch eating popcorns while watching a Jack Black movie playing on HBO.

* * *

><p>"You have to go. I'll have to change for tonight." I said two hours later. Kendall's strong broad arms wrapped around my shoulders. He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes and just smiled. "Why? Can't I just stay here while you go change in your room?" Kendall asked playfully, opening his arms open.<p>

"Unfortunately, you can but aren't you going to change?" I asked him as I stood up and played with my bracelets. Kendall sighed sadly and stood up too. "Yeah. I'll just pick you up at 8." Kendall replied happily as we went to the door. "Yeah, sure." I sighed. I opened my door and Kendall went out. He swooped me in for a goodbye kiss and said our goodbyes.

I immediately went inside my room and tried to find something nice to wear, since Dad got me a oh-so awesome apartment. Not to mention my room which Dad paid extra for my closet and well furnished room. I finished packing earlier and fixed my things to its proper places and all my clothes I brought today to my closet, hangers and cabinets properly fixed to its place.

I picked my black leggings paired with my white tee and black leather jacket with my ankle length boots making my look kinda edgy for me. I was reading my book while waiting when Camille called me.

"Hey!" I said as I picked up my phone.

"Hey! How's LA so far?" Camille asked soon as I greeted her.

"It's good. We're going sightseeing tomorrow before mom, Mrs. Knight, Katie and the guys come here tomorrow night. And I'm just about to go out tonight with Kendall." I replied happily.

"Uh-huh. Savor it, you won't spend time much when the guys come there and your mom will surely make you pack the rest of your things." Camille said. I let out a little laugh hearing my best friend's response.

"I will. And Dad just got me this awesome apartment, I mean I have a room just for my closet!" I exclaimed. Camille let out a _shut up_ expression as I told her the rest of the things about my apartment. I heard a knock from the door since my room's door was open wide so I can hear when someone knocks. "I got to go. I think it's Kendall," I replied to Camille.

"Okay. Good luck with your date with Kendall. Have fun, I'll see you on Wednesday." Camille said as we said our goodbyes. "Yeah, thanks. Bye." I replied as I hang up my phone and tucked my phone to my purse. I made my way to the door and opened it seeing Kendall.

"Hey," I said as I went to peck him in the lips. "Hey, you ready?" Kendall replied afterwards. I nodded and locked the door.

"You look great." Kendall complimented. I smiled at him and thanked him and complimented him, I mean he really looks great. His bangs hanging to his face.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me we'll be going here?" I asked him anxiously. Kendall smirked as he squeezed out my hand. "Surprise." Kendall replied. Kendall took me to this restaurant which is really good. We talked more as we waited to our orders.<p>

After having dinner, Kendall and I went to the Palm woods park and just lay out there in the field watching the stars. Kendall pulled me closer to him and kissed my blonde locks. "What are we going to do tomorrow? Well besides picking up mom, Mrs. Knight, Katie and the guys?" I asked him my eyes still locked with the starry sky.

"How 'bout we just spend our time sightseeing the rest of LA? Then go pick them up? 6 pm right?" Kendall said then asked. I looked at him as he stared to the sky and smiled. "Yeah. That'd be great. 6 pm." I replied and kissed his cheek playfully. We stayed there for another hour then went back to my apartment.

* * *

><p>I woke up the morning after. Last night was great. The sunlight reflecting to my closet shortcut glass door. I looked at my clock which says, 9:30. I grabbed my phone to from my nightstand and saw three messages. From Kendall, Mom and Logan.<p>

_Hey, sweetie! How's LA? Don't forget to pick us up later at 6.  
>-Mom<em>

_JoJo! Pick ya up for lunch then we'll go sightseeing. :)  
>-Kendall<em>

_Jonilla, we'll meet you guys later. See ya. :D  
>-Logan<em>

I washed my face and got ready for the day before sending my replies to them since I was really sleepy to reply so I washed my face first, just how I always did in the mornings.

_Hi, mom. It's good, sure.  
>-Jo<em>

_Good morning Ken. Yeah sure, just go here.:)  
>-Jo<em>

_Hey Logan. See ya.  
>-Jo<em>

I made myself breakfast then started doing some chores so mom won't notice that I was just hanging out and not bothering some mess I did. Read my book, open my laptop and talk to Camille and Stephanie.

Around noon, Kendall texted me that he's picking me up. And as he just said few moments later he's right in front of me with his camera. Knowing that we both have cameras I brought mine too. "Let's go." I said. Kendall took me to restaurant and had our meal before we stopped by Rocque Records since Kendall have to something fast. We went to Eagle Rock and more. Kendall bought me some things in Rodeo Drive. I wonder where he got his money then he told me the reason we went to Gustavo was because Griffin gave him his huge bonus paycheck. Watched a movie in the Groove and just went to see some places. And grabbed some food in In-N-Out Burger, took some photos some of places and us goofing around or getting close. Seeing we didn't notice the time pass by it was 15 minutes before six so we hurried to airport.

"Yeah. Lucky we noticed the time earlier or I'm dead to mom." Kendall said between heavy breathes as we just ran to the waiting areas. Around five minutes later, I already saw James almost kissing the ground. Logan saw us and directed the others to us.

"Hey, man!" Logan greeted as Kendall patted his back then Logan hugged me. followed by the rest of the guys.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it's short! I kinda did this so the next chapter would have more plot. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll be posting the next chapter next week. I just watched the video from YouTube where the guys were playing in SD, If I Ruled the World, when I heard I was really looking even more forward to the next episode. Review?:)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note_

_Hello guys! Thank you so much for taking your time to read my stories. These days I was really busy with school and other things I have to do. I really appreciate everything you said in your reviews and I will take it in my life. Anyway, sorry for making you think this is a chapter, but it isn't. This is an author's note. I'm sorry to say but I'll be taking a break from More than Friends, I have ideas and it's written and I'm thinking of more. But I got things that need to be done. I will be returning soon with this story. But for now, I have a new story, sorry to say it's not a Big Time Rush story but it's a The Glee Project story! I really liked the series and can't wait for Glee season three! _

_I hope you'll like my Glee Project story. I made that up around this week and thought maybe you may read it while I take a break from More than Friends. I love each and every one of you for reading this story! Again, thank you. As for, my new story, New Beginnings, as I said it revolves around the Glee Project, and I added the characters from Glee! There will be singing! :)_

_I guess that's it. This is my temporary goodbye to this story. Sorry to keep you waiting. Don't forget to read New Beginnings! Bye for this story, as of now. _


End file.
